heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientific Sense
Scientific Sense, referred to as "The Professor" by others, is a down-trodden earth pony and the sole practitioner of scientific observation. A malevolent creature who feels hated by the world, he seeks to gain respect by turning himself into an alicorn. Physical Appearance Scientific Sense has a skinny build, bordering emaciation—surprisingly for an earth pony, he has no physical strength to speak of. He has a very dark orange coat, and a deep forest-green mane. Since he often keeps focused otherwise, he rarely focuses on maintaining his mane or tail. Cut often enough, but often very messy, The Professor's mane definitely shows his disposition. His eyes, a deep bluish purple, show a very deep anger. His cutie mark, showing his love for all things scientific, is the generic symbol for science—an atom, with a forest-green nucleus, and red, blue, and purple electrons frozen mid-orbit around it. He is often seen with a lab coat and a pair of safety goggles, for whatever experiment he was conducting. Weapons/Abilities Scientific Sense is worthless at hoof-to-hoof combat, but has done excessive amounts of study to even the playing ground. He employs a variety of chemicals and potions in order to get his opponents down on his level, such as vials of sulphuric acid that, when spilled on a unicorn, dampen their ability to cast magic. He carries these chemicals and potions in pockets all over his lab coat, tossing them with his front hooves as needed. He also has experiments in mechanical horns and wings, and will use these to his aid, but these devices are unreliable and will fail him when he needs them most. Personality Scientific Sense is cold, but not beyond being defrosted. Years of being stepped on and detested have jaded him to an extent, making himself reluctant to converse with anyone beyond the bare minumum, giving him the outward appearance of a reclusive stallion entirely driven by logic. Going off of the assumption that no one cares about his devices, he contents himself by working alone. However, what he wants more than anything is to be respected, and would gladly open up to anyone daring to call themselves his friend—though, sharing his interest for science would help. Backstory Scientific Sense was born into a lower-class family of subsistence-farming earth ponies in the backwater countryside town of Hollow Shades. Even from a young age, he found himself fascinated with how the world works—the simplest action of planting a seed and watching it grow fascinated him, and he wanted to understand how it did that. He earned his cutie mark at a surprisingly young age at a show-and-tell at his local school over photosynthesis. Ecstatic, he proclaimed that careful observation was the key to solving problems...and was promptly shouted down by his classmates. He found that, as he grew up, nopony on the planet seemed to agree with him—earth ponies believed in hard work and determination, unicorns believed in manipulation through magic, and pegasi believed in flexibility and adaptability; he was the only one left believing science was the only way forward. Scientific Sense found himself being ostracized by everyone he talked to—unicorns and pegasi, mostly, but even his own race seemed to look down upon him. In his teenage years, when he was traveling to find somepony who agreed with him, he attended the Summer-Sun Celebration in Canterlot, and observed the majesty of Princess Celestia. He found himself envying her, for she commanded the respect of all, while he had the respect of none. Mentally deciding that alicornhood would bring him respect, he approached her after the ceremony and asked her how to become an alicorn. Allegedly, her response was as follows: "Pretend you are a God, looking down on the world you just created, and pretend every soul in that world hates you. You could destroy everyone and start over, or you could destroy that hate and leave love in its wake by showing your subjects that you love them, through your great power and greater heart. When you are fully willing to carry out what you truly know to be the right choice, then you will be ready to hold power like mine." Spirits reinvigorated, Scientific Sense continued his travels, determined to show the world what he was capable of, but after years of trying and failing, he grew bitter, feeling that Celestia had lied to him—his power did not matter; people would hate him regardless of what he could do. Becoming angry and reclusive, he retreated to the wilderness, where he began conducting experiments in secret. His present objective is to earn respect from the world, not through gratification, but through force, detaining other alicorns, extracting their DNA, and applying it to himself in order to make himself "an artificial God." Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters